The New Girl
by DracoLove1242
Summary: Cece Jones just moved to Chicago. And a very attractive guy helps her out, but what happens when she wants to date but she won't date him. Rated M for Abuse and languge


_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Emma any other OC s_

* * *

Cece's Pov.

My name is Cece Jones, and I just moved to Chicago from Boise, Idaho with my mom, My sister Emma and my brotherm Flynn. I'mthe middle child. Emma is the oldest at 18 me at 16 and Flynn at 8. I'm not really looking forward of having to start High School in the middle of the year, but who really cares.

~ Today is my first day of my junior year at John Hughes High School and despite what my suprisingly already popular older sister says I'm so damn nervous. I don't know anybody here! Wlaking into the front office I saw this grumpy old lady who probably shouldn't be working at high school sitting at the front office.

"Hi how can I help you?" she said acctually happy to be there.

"umm yeah I-I Uhh…It's my first day here and I don't have my schedual and I don't know where my locker is or whee anything is for that matter." I said stuttering at first.

"Well let me pull it up and print that out for you and I can find a student to be your first day buddy." She said turning to look at her computer."What's your name Hon?"

"Cecelia Jones."

"Good morng Mrs. S." A cheery dark skined_(A/N not meaning to sound racist)_ guy who looked older than me said walking up behind me.

"Good morning , Ty. Oh TY. Would be so kind and help show Ceceila around school. It's her first day."

"Sure thing Msr. S." Ty said then turning to me "Hey I'm Ty." His smile was gorgeous that made me go weak in the knees.

"I'm Cecelia but please call me Cece."

"Alright," Ty said flashing me another great smile. "What's your frst class?"

" Um…Pre-Calc. with Mr. Demming."

"Hey I haveit too. I'll walk with you."

"Thanks." I said giving him a small smile which in turn made him smile.

" So where you from?" Ty asked I asume trying to create a conversation.

"Born and raised in Boise, Idaho." I said a litle to proudly, thankfully Ty caught it as a joke because started to laugh. I jioned after him.

"Cool, so what kinda music you like?"

"Well all kinds I gues."

"Any thing in paticular?"

"Titanium David Guetta and Hello Evanance are my favorite songs right now. What about you?"

Ty raised his eyebrows at my music slection which made me verey self-contiuos_. I didn't know that you would be jugded by what kind of music you liked. _

"No no I love both of those bands." Ty said as if he could read my mind." But I have to say I'm into dance music more than anything."

"Why dance music is only good for-"

"Dancing. Yea I know but when I'm not in school I'm dancing. Hell my jb is revolved around dancing."

"That's awesome I love dancing too!"

"Cool my sister Rocky loves dancing to."Ty said with his face lit up. "Here we are. Let's get in class before we're late." He said when we walked up to a classroom.

~ The rest of the day went bypretty boring except for the part where me and Tyhad almost completely Identical scheduals. The one class I didn't have Ty in was P.E. But his sister Rocky was in my class so I had someone to talk to while joggingon the track. We made plans to go to this pizza place called Crusty's where her boyfriend Duece works. I asked her if Ty would be there. And she just laughed because I guess ot was a stupid question ask. This again having someone laugh at me asking a question was getting anoying and making me feel really dumb.

"Oh my God I'msorry I didn't mean to laugh it's just when Deuceit's with me he's with Ty." She said apoligeticly.

"It's alright. "

~ I'm so glad to b home. I just want to sit in my room in quiet and not deal with the world. But know my sister there is no way in hell that would happen. Thankfully I got home before her because she had to go pick up Flynn.

It was 4 o clock by the time looked at the time. I had about and hour before Rocky nd Ty had to pick me up. I must admit I am finding Ty very atracctive Okay I mean Damn is he hot! _Wait Cece don't do this you know what happened last time you had a boyfriend. _Just thinking about last time made a tear roll down m cheek. "Pull yourself together Cece." I brushed the tear away and met Rocky and Ty in the lobby.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys it's DracoLove1208! THis is my newest Fanfic. I'm sorry I deleted Cry it up. But I couldn't see it going anywhere so The New girl was born. Tell me what you think oh and the contest to figuring out my name is still going on. Yes my name is in this story. What do you think Cece's secret is? Why can't see have a boyfriend? What will go down at Crust's? Fing out in the next chapter of THE NEW GIRL! Loves you all. 3 Kisses - D P.S. excuse the spelling/grammer errors. This storywas writing at 2 AM._


End file.
